Snow
by Lar-lar
Summary: Taichi's mind wonders while he watches the snow fall, maybe things aren't as bad as he thinks? taishiro


**Snow**

**By Lar-lar.**

I wrote this last year, way back in February, I think… It snowed for a few days then which was pretty cool, I love snow! Anyways, I was standing in it and watched it fall and thought 'I could write a fic' and so, I did! It's kinda… strange but I hope you'll like it, no flames though please and it is Taishiro! You have been warned!

I'm dedicating this to Children of the revolution, Taishiro rules too much not to be shared, right?! I hope you like it

Disclaimer; I do not own Digimon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you ever looked up to the sky during a snowstorm? It makes you feel like you are inside a snow globe, doesn't it? Snowflakes never fall straight down you see, they come straight for you. Kou explained it to me once, back when we were kids, something about them being so light or something but I forget now. I just like watching them come tumbling down from whatever's up there. How's and why's never did bother me all that much.

It seems like a lifetime ago since it all started, our adventures in Digi-world I mean. Snow always reminds me of that day all those years ago at summer camp when a warm Japanese summers' day turned into a blizzard and we were sucked into another world. Sounds like something right out of the X-files doesn't it? I probably wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself but it's pretty hard to deny when suddenly you're being chased by a giant flying bug with a pink ball with teeth and ears by your side.

As I said it was all very unbelievable.

I think that's why only kids could get to Digi-world, to adults the whole idea seems laughable. Even the adults today find it hard and most of them remember some of the battles we had to fight. You'd think it would be pretty hard to forget a gigantic purple-faced vampire with huge lion-type hind legs wouldn't you? Or seeing the sky split and another world appearing way above our own.

Not when you want to bad enough.

They say a thing will survive as long as there is at least one person to remember it, so by forgetting, it somehow makes it not real to them anymore I suppose.

It's really cold out here but I don't want to go inside just yet, it snows so rarely these days and I love watching it pour from the sky. A sheet of white wiping away everything, leaving a pure, clean blanket, a new slate. Takeru used to say that back when all twelve of us were all still in touch. But it never stays that way for long, does it TK? What's the first things you wanna do when you see an empty, clean field of snow? Trample your footprints all over it of course. It's human nature I suppose. Whenever something clean and pure comes along we feel the need to destroy it.

Okay now I sound like Jyou don't I?

It's been quite awhile now, since we were all together. We still meet up every year, the anniversary of our first trip to Digi-world. We are polite to one-another but it's not the same. All twelve digi-destined all together with our digimon. One day we'll be bringing our kids along too I expect! Well, some of us anyway. Now that's a funny thought...

Yama, Kou and I all share a place although Yama travels a lot with his band and Kou's hardly ever about other than to eat or sleep, I find that hard sometimes. That dude works too hard. I see Sora a fair bit, and Takeru too. He and Kari are at school together, well, university but you know what I mean, them and the second Digi-destined, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako and Iori so I get to see them when they come by. Mimi and Jyou I see the least, they are both very busy and, well, things happen, you know? Yeah, things happen...

I'm rambling now, I know but it does the mind good to ramble now and again. I think that was Yama who told me that. Anyway, he's right, I think. How did my thoughts turn so morbid all of a sudden? I'll be wondering about mom and dad next...

Damn! It really is getting cold now, I think I had better get inside before Kari kills me for catching pneumonia or something. Her or Kou whichever one catches me first.

She's staying with me at the moment you see, she's in her second year now and the place she was meant to be staying fell through at the last moment and as Yama's hardly ever here and Kou didn't mind, she's staying with us. And taking over. I don't mind though and I know Kou doesn't. I mean, who would say no to home cooked meals and a tidy living space?! Us two were never very good at cooking or tidying.

"Taichi? What are you doing out here?" Looks like Kou's found me.

"Just watching the snow. Remember back at summer camp? Where it all began?" He nods.

"Of course, not something you forget easily."

"I guess not." Kou's is always so analytical; it almost makes me laugh sometimes.

"It is pretty though, isn't it?" Okay, that's not a very Kou-like thing to say. "What? You don't think so?" I can't help but smile back at him; he looks so adorable standing out in the snow.

"Yeah, it is." I tell him with a smile.

"We should get back inside, your sister has made us dinner but aside from that, you'll catch your death is you stay out here any longer." I laugh, he knows exactly why too, I can tell from his smile. "Well, I'll be the one who has to look after you when you're ill, won't I?"

"Yeah but I don't want to go inside, I mean, look at all this, you said it yourself, Kou, it's beautiful! So I'll get a cold, who cares? Right now I wanna build snowmen, or throw snowballs or something equally as stupid." He's laughing at me now but I know he understands. He holds out his hand to me.

"I care." He says, giving me that 'you can't resist me' look he does so well. Then he smiles. "I'll tell you what, if you come inside now and eat dinner, I promise I'll give you the snowball fight of your life when we're done?" I grin happily at him and take his offered hand.

"Deal."

The three of us eat our meal, chatting easily and enjoying the closeness. It's at times like these things don't bother me as much as I know they would during a bad time. So what if Jyou and Mimi don't understand? So what if my parents hate me for simply being happy? I've got my sister and I've got my true friends but most of all, I've got him. My _itoshii._

And the promise of a great snow fight.

The end.


End file.
